


El pequeño secreto de Derek

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Centric, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Sólo la compartirás con la persona que realmente te merezca’  Dijo su padre y Derek escudriñó la frase como el sentido de su vida, hasta ese momento, en el que inconscientemente se la había dejado a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El pequeño secreto de Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de escribir esto y quise compartirlo.  
> Espero que les guste.

Hay una verdad que Derek nunca le ha dicho a nadie. Es un secreto que guarda celosamente dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde sabe que nadie nunca lo va a encontrar.

Lo mantiene encerrado por miedo pero también lo alimenta a diario contándole las sonrisas que se ha aguantado y murmurándole las frases que no le han herido.

Es un pedacito de su vida que esperaba, hasta hace unas horas  que nadie conociera. Muy pocas cosas pueden ser suyas actualmente así que las que puede las guarda celosamente y se convierte en una persona posesiva cuando alguien pregunta.

Como cuando Jackson le cuestionó si se acostaba con alguien los fines de semana. Al rubio no le importaba en lo más mínimo y aunque la respuesta era no, Derek decidió gruñirle en la cara y correrlo del desván. Pueden interpretarlo como quieran pero esa verdad también está escondida y no había forma de que nadie la supiera hasta esa noche.

No recuerda exactamente todos los sucesos porque es imposible que recuerde todo lo que sucede a su alrededor mientras está peleando con garras y colmillos dejando en desventaja al enemigo. No recuerda tampoco su rostro pero recuerda dos manos delgadas en sus brazos halándolo hacia atrás hasta internarlo en los arboles antes de que los cadáveres ardan en una hoguera que parece querer alcanzar el cielo.

Recuerda esa misma voz haciendo un recuento de todos los betas y luego diciéndole _Estuvo cerca_   como si hablaran de la tarea que no hicieron y el maestro olvidó revisar.

No prestó mucha atención al resto mientras caminaban hasta que empezó a llover y el bate de Stiles dejó de acariciar el suelo para esconderse en medio del auto abrazo que se estaba dando el adolescente en un vano intento de escapar de la fría lluvia.

 No dudó ni un segundo en colocarle su chaqueta y pasarle su brazo por encima de los hombros intentando darle calor porque un beta resfriado no es lo que necesitan en esos momentos, ni en ningún otro.

Derek creyó tenerlo todo controlado, desde su manada hasta las pocas palabras que soltaba al día. Se creía el más listo hasta que llegó a su edificio y se dio cuenta de que le había dejado la chaqueta a Stiles, esa chaqueta que no quiso, ni siquiera, prestarle a Cora, se la había dejado al adolescente hiperactivo.

En ese momento su chaqueta estaba en la casa Stilinski, puesta sobre los hombros de Stiles mientras se tomaba una taza de café esperando a que su cena terminara de calentarse en el micro, seguramente la llevaría puesta hasta que el sueño le ganara y entonces, todavía, seguiría rodeando su cuerpo, aferrándose como lo harían los brazos de Derek si tuviera el valor de decir las pocas palabras que guarda su secreto.

Palabras que su padre le dijo el día en que la compraron a las afueras de un pueblo de mala muerte, fue la primera vez que probó un cigarrillo y una cerveza, fue la vez en la que se dio cuenta que eso no era lo suyo.

‘Sólo la compartirás con la persona que realmente te merezca’  Dijo su padre y Derek escudriñó la frase como el sentido de su vida, hasta ese momento, en el que inconscientemente se la había dejado a él.

Al día siguiente irá por ella, tras haber dormido unas cuantas horas, se la pedirá a Stiles de la forma más amable que pueda y también le pedirá una cita porque el adolescente seguramente ya leyó su secreto y si quiere mantenerlo a salvo tendrá que hacerlo su novio, casarse con él, tener hijos con él, hacer una nueva casa y llamarlo ‘Señor, Hale’ cada vez que esté radiantemente feliz. Tendrá que hacer el primer sacrificio que no le costará nada porque desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez supo que solamente Stiles podría mirarlo a los ojos y retarle, porque a final de cuentas la verdad es que está irremediablemente enamorado de Stiles. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora pueden buscarme en  [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/dcmaile?ref=hl)  
> Y  [Tumblr](http://thefactandthefiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
